


Valley of Ashes

by ingoldenink



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/ingoldenink
Summary: My dear Mr. Wilson, what ever did you expect?A poem.





	Valley of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014.

I'm sorry to hear of the accident, dear Mr. Wilson,  
But surely what killed her was not just a car, as you claim.  
Her razzmatazz heart pumped the blood of the glamorous city;  
You made your home in a valley with dust in its veins.

You poured out your wife's sanguine spirit, my poor Mr. Wilson,  
Although I suppose that you honestly couldn't have known--  
Only a ghost could subsist here, on ashes and gasoline,  
Faithful to eyes left by God at the side of the road.


End file.
